Breaking In (2018)
Breaking In is a 2018 film starring Gabrielle Union and Billy Burke, directed by James McTeigue, written by Ryan Engle and produced by Sheila Hanahan, James Lopez, Will Packer, Craig Perry and Union. Plot After her father Isaac's murder, Shaun Russell travels to the house she grew up in with her two children, daughter Jasmine and son Glover. Shaun intends to settle her father's estate and sell the remotely-located house, which has multiple security features, including a hand-held remote monitor. The security system is off-line at their arrival, but is soon reactivated by Jasmine. Unknown to the family, four criminals – Peter, Sam, Duncan, and their leader Eddie – are already in the house. Jasmine and Glover are taken hostage while Shaun is outside. Peter chases Shaun into the woods, where she manages to knock him unconscious. She leaves him bound and gagged, and uses the intercom to call the house. Eddie tells her they only came for the safe and the $4 million they believe is inside; Isaac was under investigation and Sam had learned that he liquidated his assets. The crew has only 90 minutes from when they cut the phone line before the security company will contact police, so they want to find it and leave quickly. Concealed in the trees, Shaun sees Maggie, the realtor, arrive with paperwork for the house sale. Eddie greets her at the door, explaining Shaun had gone into town briefly, and invites her in. Maggie notices Shaun's purse on the table behind Eddie and declines. As Maggie is leaving, Duncan attacks and slits her throat, which angers Eddie, as it means Shaun won't be as controllable. Shaun eventually finds her way into the house, and gives instructions to Jasmine. When Eddie and Duncan next threaten the children, Jasmine leads them to the safe, which Shaun believes only Peter knows how to open. Shaun returns with Peter, a knife at his throat, demanding her family's release. Eddie shoots Peter dead, and Shaun flees back to the woods. Peter had a flash drive containing computer code on a necklace, which is all they needed to unlock the safe. With the money in a bag, Eddie now intends to burn the house with the children in it to cover their escape, which Sam is uncomfortable with. Duncan and Sam find Shaun on the roof during another rescue attempt. She jumps, pushing Sam off to his death, saving herself with the rope she had tied to the roof. Meanwhile Jasmine frees herself and Glover, having cut through their bonds with a shard of glass from a broken lamp. The children escape the house and join their mother with Eddie in pursuit, but they have Sam's truck keys. Shaun runs over Duncan as they try to drive away, but Eddie shoots at the truck and causes it to crash. Shaun and the kids lock themselves in the house, thinking it's all over, until they discover the bag of money is also inside. Shaun's husband Justin arrives unexpectedly; Eddie attacks him and convinces Shaun to unlock the door. He finds Shaun with the money bag, doused in gasoline, and holding a lighter; if he kills her, the lighter will ignite the bag and he loses. He unloads his gun and Shaun lets him take the bag. However, Duncan appears and stabs Eddie to death. He goes after Shaun and threatens to rape her and Jasmine. Jasmine arrives to help her mom, but Duncan overpowers her. Shaun swipes Duncan's knife and stabs him dead. As police sirens approach, Shaun goes outside to hold Justin and her kids close. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:May 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Japanese films